


My Lady Amandine

by EverydayHorror



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Haukke Manor, Lady Amandine - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayHorror/pseuds/EverydayHorror
Summary: Amandine's journey from childhood to becoming the fearsome Lady of Haukke Manor.





	

I fell in love with her the first day I saw her. She was 15 years old and sitting in the garden outside her mansion, picking daffodils. The flowers shone in the sunlight and cast a buttery glow onto her fair skin. Her black hair floated in the breeze. Even her name, Amandine, sounded like a symphony only fit for the gods. I knew from that day that I was destined to have her.

She was intangible to me and no matter how much I wished to touch her, I couldn’t. I resigned myself to watching her from afar, but after some time, I realized that was all I truly needed. I came to know her better with each passing year and from what I saw, we were more similar than I had initially thought.

She knew she was beautiful and she surrounded herself with only the most exquisite pieces. Her parents were wealthy merchants and they spared no expense to make their precious daughter happy. Amandine always wrapped herself in the finest brocade and nothing but the most decadent food was worthy of her pallet. She spent much of her time sitting before her mirror, brushing her hair until it shone.

My favorite thing was watching her commune with the other girls in the village. She may have been somewhat vain, but her heart was pure gold. She would laugh and joke with the others, consoling them when they needed it. She truly loved her friends like they were sisters, and I loved her more for it. I felt that by watching her at her best, it brought the best out in me as well.

But then the Calamity struck and everything changed.

It was a dark day. Amandine’s Duskwight village was far removed from the city-states but that didn’t mean anything to Bahamut. The day the great dragon came, Amandine and her parents tried to hide in their basement. I was confident that out of everyone, Amandine would be safe.

Bahamut tore through the trees like they were play props, razing the forest in blue flames. His bloodlust led him to our village. In the blink of an eye, bodies and blood painted the alleys. Buildings crumbled in the vibrations of his roars and I started to worry. 

I rushed to Amandine’s mansion fearing for her life. Bahamut was right behind me, surging toward the tallest building left. I made it just in to time see her home crumble into pieces. 

I was angry. I had so much rage that it felt like I pulled power from Bahamut himself and I clawed my way to the basement with everything I had in me. Amandine was trapped underneath a rafter in a fortunate air pocket. Blood seeped from underneath the rubble next to her and I knew I was all she had left. 

I knelt beside her and after so much time, I was finally able to hold her hand. Wiping her tears, I looked into her eyes and told her everything would be okay. She smiled weakly, skin pulling at the bits of splintered wood and stone marring her beautiful face. Slowly, I started to extract her, only after I heard Bahamut’s rumbles grow soft in the distance.

My sweet Amandine was in a bed in a makeshift hospital for weeks. All I could do was sit beside her as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Her bones and muscles healed well, but her face….

I will never forget the first time she was able to look at herself in the mirror. She screamed and cried for hours. One whole side of her face was dark and rough like the mountain peaks. I tried to tell her it was fine, but she could not be consoled.

When the hospital finally let her go, her spirit was broken. The glow that I always saw in her had been extinguished. 

When we made it back to her parents’ mansion, her heart broke even more. I helped her gather what we could carry and set off for the closest city, Gridania. Her parents had left her mounds of wealth there, and soon she bought a new mansion on the outskirts of the Twelveswood, where she would be left alone to regain her beauty in peace.

I would sit with her at night before she went to sleep and tell her how beautiful she was, hoping it would sink in. However, the only thing that sunk in was darkness. I never saw her smile anymore. 

She tried all sorts of exotic and expensive skin treatments. Each time one failed, her eyes would lose more light. Soon her heart was as black as the darkness from which I had come.

After a while, I never saw her around the house anymore. She spent all of her time in the library, speaking to no one. However, one day I saw her emerge, fatigued from sleepless nights reading. She beckoned one of her maidservants. Amandine whispered to her a request I could not hear and a few hours later, the maidservant was back with a young girl from the surrounding woods. Amandine twisted her face into something reminiscent of the smile she once had, took the girl’s hand, and led her to the basement.

There was a large tub in the middle of the room. She lifted the girl in, and before I knew it, Amandine had shoddily slit the girl’s throat. Screams echoed off the stone walls, and as soon as they quieted, Amandine was smearing her face with her blood. She had a wild look in her eyes. All I could see was the day I dug her out of the rubble. I wanted her, but not like this. We needed to be brought together by blood, not torn apart by it.

Over the next year, she kept on trying to bring beauty back to her face with the blood and skin of young girls from the woods. Her rituals became darker and more complex. Each night, I’d whisper to her of a better solution and how much I loved her. I tried to persuade her to let me in.

Finally, after the sixteenth ritual failed, she looked to me and begged me for help. I looked at the tears in her eyes and smiled. There was no longer any reason for either of us to cry. I promised that we would be beautiful together.

The evening of our joining was miraculous. I remember being so filled with power and longing. She was finally mine. After so many years, we were one and no one could take my Lady Amandine from me. For the first time in the five years since the Calamity, I could feel Amandine smile as she looked at our new form in the mirror. She was elated by what the addition of a succubus had done for her beauty. Now she was timeless and no one could resist her.

I stroked our body and embraced her heart. We were finally together and we now had the power to make each other happy for eternity.


End file.
